Lazo inquebrantable
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: La vida de Shizuo e Izaya sucumbe ante una inesperada noticia, ¿será esto una excusa perfecta para revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos? o ¿Simplemente cada cual seguirá por su camino?Sin embargo el lazo que los une parece inquebrantable al final se darán cuenta de lo equivocados que podían estar...Advertencia: Este es mi primer two-shot de esta pareja. M-preg :D
1. Consecuencias de una sola noche

Una silueta delgada parecía caminar sin rumbo fijo en la oscuridad de la ciudad, aun no podía asimilar lo que su amigo había dicho hace una hora.

Flashback

-No bromearía con algo así.- Refutaba con algo de resentimiento Shinra mirando el rostro desconcertado y pálido de Izaya que parecía no reaccionar.

-Pero... pero...- Musitaba como fuera de sí mientras se sentaba en un sofá cercano para no caer, pues la noticia sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa, ni en sus más locas fantasías se hubiera imaginado algo así.

-Es raro verte alterado... debería tomar una fotografía de tu rostro ahora- Comentaba extrañado el joven doctor sacando su celular para tomar una foto a su amigo que frente a él lo miraba con odio, pues era muy serio el asunto para andar con estúpidas burlas.

-Lo siento, esto debe ser duro para ti...- Dijo arrepentido su amigo guardando el celular en su bolsillo, se prestaba a servirle un vaso con agua.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar?- Murmuró Izaya aun tratando de encontrar lógica a lo que le habían dicho minutos atrás, esos resultados de los exámenes no podían ser ciertos, debía haber una equivocación, pero el mismo verificó que eran correctos además con los síntomas extraños de esos días, todo parecía ser cierto.

-Bueno la respuesta es sencilla... ¿Quieres que te explique con detalles?- Respondió el médico con una sonrisita traviesa mirando la mala cara del otro. -Aunque si son dos hombres no sé cómo explicarlo bien.- Terminaba de decir con un poco más de seriedad y un aire algo pensativo, ambos se quedaron en silencio largos segundos.

-Shizuo se pondrá contento... de eso estoy seguro.- Habló Shinra tratando de animar a su amigo que aun parecía exhorto con toda la inesperada situación, pero en lugar de animarlo solo logró que su malhumor aumentara.

-¿qué te da la certeza de asegurar de que él tiene que ver con esto?- Aclaraba molesto Izaya mirándolo mal mientras apretaba sus puños con coraje y frustración.

-Es lógico, tu no hubieras dejado que otro hombre te tocara sino fuera él- Dijo sinceramente el médico sentándose a su lado.

-Eso no es cierto- Se escuchaba murmurar al otro que no levantaba la mirada, era como una confirmación de lo que su amigo médico insinuaba.

-Pero yo estaba ebrio esa noche- trataba de justificarse Izaya con coraje, teniendo el vago recuerdo de esa noche de pasión desenfrenada que vivió junto a ese a quien pretendía odiar, recordaba vagamente también como lo había disfrutado y solo fue la bebida una excusa para dejar aflorar su necesidad y sentir.

-¿No me digas que te embarazó con solo una noche juntos?- Cuestionaba sorprendido el médico con una enorme sonrisa entre sarcástica y burlona, eso solo mortificaba más al ahora embarazado, pues generalmente era el quien usaba el sarcasmo y la burla para otros, la vida le estaba dando una probada de su propia cucharada como suelen decir, y eso lo frustraba más.

-Lo siento... de nuevo- Se disculpaba Shinra al notar el malestar de su amigo con los comentarios que le hacía, estaba haciendo todo lo contrario a animarlo. -Entonces dices que el abusó sexualmente de ti, deberías denunciarlo ahora que tienes evidencia...- Volvía a decir con aparente seriedad Shinra pero en el fondo era otra burla indirecta que entendió perfectamente el embarazado con molestia.

-Deja de decir tonterías- Le gritó el embarazado con enojo, y se disponía a marcharse ya estando en la puerta el médico le preguntó si iba a contárselo, esta interrogante lo enmudeció, ahora debía afrontarlo y no quería precisamente decírselo, la verdad no sabía qué hacer.

-Tal vez... algún día- Murmuró entre dientes Izaya. -Ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien más de esto- fueron sus últimas palabras con un tono amenazante y se perdía por el pasillo a paso lento.

-No creo que tu secreto dure mucho tiempo.- Susurraba Shinra al verlo alejarse, entró y cerrando la puerta comenzó a reírse muy animado, pues sí que era excitante aquello por primera vez sería testigo de un embarazo masculino, y de la emoción reía, y llamaba por teléfono a su amada Celty para contarle la buena nueva.

Fin del flashback

-Maldito Shizu-chan…-Eran las palabras de Izaya que a paso lento caminaba por las calles oscuras de la ciudad, ya llevaba una hora vagando por ahí sin rumbo definido, aun no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

-Solo espero no encontrármelo- Murmuraba mientras levantaba la mirada al cielo viendo la luna llena como tratando de encontrar resguardo, cuando vio a lo lejos una silueta entre las sombras que le parecía conocida.

-La vida me las está cobrando todas…- Se dijo para sí mismo con resignación en medio de un suspiro, pero esa noche no tenía animo de pelear ni provocar a su Shizu-chan como era costumbre, solo siguió caminando directo a él con seriedad.

-¡Izaya-kun…!- Gritaba el rubio mientras agilitaba el paso pues ver caminar a su rival directo hacia él sin titubear era como un desafío y eso no lo dejaría pasar, pero cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros frente a él, no pudo golpearlo porque algo en su semblante era extraño y diferente al habitual Izaya.

-No estoy de humor para nuestros jueguitos- Murmuró muy frío y serio el pelinegro pasándole por un lado.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó intrigado Shizuo ante esa reacción de su "amigo", parecía que algo serio le pasaba.

-Tu no decides eso…- Dijo el rubio tomando su mano para detenerlo este roce hizo sonrojar a Izaya, que sintió como su ser se estremecía, después de todo ahora había un fuerte lazo que los unía, o ya había ese lazo y nunca lo tomaron en serio.

-Estoy hablando en serio… déjame en paz- Le habló entre molesto el pelinegro pero no volteaba a verlo, para que no notara su bochorno, soltando su mano se alejaba de él.

-Nadie me deja así- Gritó ya perdiendo la paciencia el rubio, agarrándolo de los hombros lo obligaba a darse la vuelta y verlo.

-Por favor…- Murmuró Izaya como un ruego pero aun así tenía la cabeza agachada, el otro un poco consternado extrañamente lo dejo marcharse, y él se alejó también por el camino contrario mientras encendía un cigarrillo. A la mañana siguiente a primera hora se veía a Shizuo en el departamento de su amigo médico pues sospechaba que su pulga en la noche pasada cuando lo encontró intuía que venía de allí.

-¿Qué le pasó a Izaya?- Preguntaba un poco exigente el rubio, Celty y Shinra se miraron.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- cuestionó el médico con tranquilidad, no creía ver al rubio preguntar preocupado por Izaya, pero tenía la certeza de que no sabía la noticia que sería padre así que no era por eso, entonces ¿ellos realmente se amaban?

-Lo vi anoche y actuaba raro- Trató de justificar su preocupación pero era inevitable pues fue más que evidente.

-¿Estas preocupado por él?. Preguntaba Celty a través de sus palabras escritas, Shizuo negó con la cabeza pero ya ninguno de los le creía.

-Shizuo… no sabía que tu odio se transformó en amor… ¿Cuando sucedió eso? - Decía en tono burlón el médico esto hizo que el rubio arqueara la ceja y apretara sus puños conteniéndose.

-Deja de burlarte- Le regañaba Celty acercándosele y halándole las orejas mientras lo alejaba del enojado Shizuo.

-Por primera vez lo vi así…- Decía entre dientes Shizuo mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se sentaba en el sofá.

-Debes hablar con él…- Fueron las serias palabras de su amigo, quien se moría de ganas por dar la noticia y ahora ver la reacción de su amigo, pero sabía bien que no era el quien debía decirle.

-Me va a hacer enfurecer y lo voy a matar antes de que me diga que le sucede- Murmuraba Shizuo pensando en que Izaya no le diría y pensar en la probabilidad de golpearlo era lo más seguro.

-Eso suena lógico- Acertó a decir la mujer ahí presente cuando el teléfono de Shinra sonó y este sacándolo del bolsillo notó quien era.

-¡Ohhh… mira quien está llamando!- Exclamó sorprendido enseñándole el teléfono a Shizuo y ver como señalaba el nombre de Izaya, así que se dispuso a hablarle.

-Justamente hablábamos de ti- Decía animado Shinra contestando su teléfono los otros dos estarían atentos a la conversación.

-Me imaginé que estaba ahí…- Habló Izaya al otro lado del teléfono estando recostado en su cama, parecía muy desanimado.

-¿Lo conoces tanto?- Cuestionó con burla el médico, guiñándole el ojo al rubio quien se dio cuenta que hablaban de él.

-Díselo tú, no me interesa…- Se escuchaba decir a Izaya con desgano y sin animo alguno, al parecer ya estaba resignado a la idea.

-¿Estás seguro?- Aclaraba algo emocionado el médico no podía creer que su deseo sería cumplido, al dar esa noticia al feliz padre, no tan feliz pero se le notaba intrigado.

-Estuve toda la noche pensando cómo decírselo… pero no sé cómo, así que díselo tú, tu mueres de ganas por contárselo y yo muero por no decírselo, así que nos favorece a ambos.- Aclaraba sabiamente Izaya al no encontrar otra forma de afrontar esa incómoda situación.

-Bien, se lo diré…- Dijo Shinra con una enorme sonrisa cuando el teléfono le fue arrebatado por el rubio quien parecía querer hablarle.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme? Dímelo tú directamente no seas una maldita pulga cobarde.- Le gritaba a través del teléfono pero un silencio de unos segundos fue lo que único que se escuchaba.

-Adiós Shizu-chan- Fueron las palabras de Izaya y la llamada fue cortada enfureciendo en gran manera al rubio que se disponía a marcharse para encararlo de una vez. -Te mataré- Murmuraba una y otra vez con enojo cuando estaba en la puerta para salir y su amigo tomando su brazo lo detuvo.

-Espera…-, Dijo Shinra mientras se disponía con seriedad a dar la buena nueva al hombre rubio que parecía inquietarse con cada segundo que pasaba.

-No sé cómo decirte esto…- Murmuraba al darse cuenta que no sabía cómo sería la reacción de quien sujetaba, pero Celty que ya sabía todo se les acercó para calma la tensión del momento.

-Celty… - Sollozaba el médico halándola la ponía de pie frente al rubio que malhumorado los miraba, entendió ella que al final su cobarde novio le dejaba ese asunto.

-Izaya está embarazado- Dijo la mujer a través de esa pequeña pantalla, al leer esas palabras Shizuo cambió su semblante notoriamente a uno muy confundido.

-Debes estar bromeando- Susurró incrédulo mirando seriamente a su amigo que con la cabeza le negaba que era una broma, y de su bolsillo sacaba una hoja que confirmaba el feliz acontecimiento.

-Pero no es broma es un asunto muy serio- Acertaba a decir él halándolo lo hacía sentarse ya que parecia estar en shock pues todo el asunto era extraño y dudoso.

-Muy serio… Sobre todo si hay abuso sexual en todo esto…- Escribía Celty con rapidez y se lo hacía leer a Shizuo que aún no salía del asombro y ante esta aclaración lo confundían más.

-¿Abuso sexual?- Cuestionó entre molesto y extrañado, acaso eso les había dicho esa pulga de mal olor, el solo pensarlo lo irritaba.

-¿Qué les dijo ese idiota? –Dijo tratando de mantener la calma el rubio pues él no recordaba esa noche de esa manera todo había sido un error por parte de ambos, pero que sin dudas los dos disfrutaron.

-Que él estaba ebrio la noche que estuvieron juntos…- Contaba Shinra con la duda marcada en su rostro.

-Eso no es cierto…- Refutaba el rubio golpeando con sus pies el piso, Celty trataba de calmarlo.

-Cuéntanos y no omitas los detalles- Escribía la mujer que parecía por demás emocionada con el tema.

-¡Celty…!- Exclamó Shinra al notar la perversión de su amada e inocente novia, pero en parte el también quería saber, Shizuo se quedó en silencio tratando de encontrar palabras para contar la historia de esa noche hace unas seis semanas atrás.

\- Esa noche al parecer el idiota había bebido mucho y lo encontré tambaleando en la calle…- Comenzaba su relato el rubio ante la mirada atenta y emocionada de los dos que estaban dispuestos a escuchar su sensual historia de placer.

-Cuando me vio, intentaba golpearme asi que no resistí y le di un par de golpes pero estaba tan ebrio que consideré que no era una pelea justa decidí alejarme… entonces…-Seguía narrando pausadamente sin prisa alguna.

-Entonces…- Dijeron los dos que le escuchaban atentos ya intrigados por lo que seguiría, talvez imaginando que tuvieron sexo en la calle, o en algún parque, así que querían terminar de escuchar el relato.

-El me abrazó para detenerme, eso solo me hizo enojar más y cuando iba a lanzarlo al aire se puso a llorar…- Contaba mientras le daba una bocanada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Izaya estaba llorando?- exclamaron sorprendidos los dos al imaginarse a un Izaya llorando como bebé, les parecía gracioso y patético pero sobre todo gracioso.

-Murmuraba algo como, que se sentía solo… que quería estar conmigo, que no lo dejara- Decía Shizuo con un leve sonrojo recordando las palabras de Izaya esa noche, aunque no lo admitiera esas palabras lo conmovieron y removieron algunos sentimientos en su ser, los otros dos suspiraron por la declaración romántica y más al ver el leve sonrojo del rubio solo de recordar ese al parecer romántico momento.

-No sé qué me pasó… Cuando me di cuenta lo cargaba al hombro y lo llevaba a su departamento…- Aclaraba el rubio sin darle mucha importancia al asunto aunque en su mente tenía muy presente lo que esa noche hicieron.

-Se imaginaran el resto…- Murmuraba avergonzaba Shizuo al recordarlo y ya sin querer más detalles de la intimidad que tuvieron esa noche hasta altas horas de la madrugada, podía sentir aun como esa pulga lo hizo vibrar en cuerpo y alma, y el también había provocado lo mismo en él.

-Así que fue por consentimiento mutuo…- Decía Celty convencida de las palabras sinceras del rubio, además sabía que Izaya no era un niño inocente como para que abusaran de él, así que desde el comienzo no creyó esa absurda excusa de la ebriedad.

-Debo verlo…- Aclaraba extrañamente calmado Shizuo al parecer la idea de ser padre lo alegraba aunque no lo mostrara.

-Shizuo se comprensivo, debe ser difícil para él todo esto, es decir no es normal que los hombres se embaracen- le aconsejaba la mujer fantasma mientras lo veían salir, así el rubio salió con paso firme a enfrentar al que una noche fue su amante, ahora se daba cuenta de cómo la relación con él había cambiado un poco, por lo menos de su parte no había día o noche en que no lo pensara, pero ya no para matarlo precisamente, era un sentimiento nuevo que trataba de reprimir, ahora no sabía si esa pulga se sentía igual, pero por lo pronto ya tenían un vínculo más fuerte que los unía y era ese niño o niña que crecía en el interior de Izaya, y pensar en ello lo hizo sonreír con sinceridad como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Muchas gracias por leer el primer capitulo este fic... espero haya sido de su agrado, es mi primer fic de ellos

**Esperaré leer sus comentarios **


	2. La solución más complicada

Era temprano todavía y un Izaya ojeroso y malhumorado caminaba por su departamento, no era el mismo de cada mañana que hablaba jactándose de algo o diciendo lo que iba a hacer ese día, más bien ni siquiera parecía tener la intención de salir.

-Hoy estás callado ¿sigues enfermo?- Le dijo Namie mirándolo de reojo mientras encendía su computadora, cuando este se puso de pie en una ventana y veía el movimiento de las personas en la calle en esa rutina matutina.

-Siempre me ha gustado ver como los demás reaccionan a las diferentes situaciones que la vida les ofrece, y pensé que yo sería inmune a que algo inesperado me pasara.- Murmuraba Izaya como para sí mismo pero la mujer lo escuchaba hablar en ese tono nostálgico y eso le sorprendió.

-¿Vas a morirte?- Cuestionó extrañada al oír su repentina reflexión, y ya que llevaba días algo enfermo y como sabía que la noche anterior iba a enterarse de los resultados de sus exámenes, la idea de alguna enfermedad mortal cruzó por su mente, el otro solo la miró mal y callado seguía mirando por la ventana, cuando escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-Abre la puerta... debe ser Shizu-chan- Dijo sin animo Izaya pero parecía como si su mirada se iluminaba de repente, eso confundió un poco a la mujer que se disponía a abrir la puerta.

-¿El? ¿No deberías escaparte o algo así?- Preguntaba nerviosa al ver como el otro no hacia intención de huir o esconderse, ya que sabía que si Shizuo aparecía por ahí era para saldar alguna cuenta y eso ocasionaría problemas,

-No... de ahora en adelante ya no- Le respondió el pelinegro quien tranquilo se sentaba en un sofá con la mirada desafiante, ella se quedó viéndolo y pensaba si este ya quería morirse de una vez.

-Pero ábrele que ese animal va a tirar la puerta- Le ordenó Izaya al ver que los golpes se intensificaban más, Namie no entendía que sucedía pero no tenía más opción que abrir, y así lo hizo, encontrándose con el conflictivo rubio que mostraba su ceño fruncido, quien fijó su mirada a unos pasos de él al ahora embarazado que le recibía con esa sonrisa desafiante.

-Izaya...- Murmuró algo tímido Shizuo mientras entraba esa actitud solo confundió más a la mujer se suponía que ese hombre debía entrar corriendo directo a él a golpearle o por lo menos tener algo para lanzarle, pero no, más bien parecía algo dudoso y nervioso, sacándose las gafas caminaba hacia él.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo Shinra?- Preguntó el rubio estando de pie frente al ahora embarazado, que con aire soberbio desviaba la mirada como ignorándolo, y no daba respuesta, eso solo hacia perder la poquísima paciencia de Shizuo que apretaba sus puños conteniendo su coraje.

-Iré a preparar té- Ofrecía Namie al percatarse del ambiente tenso, y el rubio seguía esperando una respuesta que el otro indiferente no le daba.

-¿Estás embarazado?- Le gritó Shizuo ya con su paciencia agotada, miraba fijamente al que en una noche fue su amante, la mujer al escuchar eso , de la impresión hizo que la taza de té que preparaba se le cayera.

-Eso no te interesa- Le respondió molesto Izaya mirando desafiante a su querido rival, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de la taza de té rompiéndose a unos pasos de ellos.

-Lo siento...- Dijo la mujer algo emocionada, pues escuchar algo así era extraño pero a la vez fascinante, y mucho más si era el molesto Izaya, y suponía que si Shizuo estaba allí era porque eran amantes, esa situación podía tornarse entretenida y ahora recién entendía la actitud del pelinegro.

-Puedes dejarnos solos- Habló molesto Izaya ordenándole a la mujer que parecía mirarlo traviesamente y con una sonrisa burlona. -No... esto es muy interesante...- Aclaraba ella con una sonrisa y se disponía a recoger los restos de la taza rota, y así con ese pretexto escucharía toda esa interesante conversación.

-Es mío ¿Verdad?- Cuestionaba el rubio con seriedad ignorando a la mujer, él lo único que quería era la confirmación por parte de ese idiota si en realidad iba a ser padre.

-No sé de quién sea...- Respondió el otro con una sonrisa traviesa y a la vez desafiante, esto solo hizo que Shizuo se enfadará más y tomándolo de la mano lo obligaba a ponerse de pie frente a él.

-No juegues conmigo- Advirtió Shizuo conteniendo su coraje pues no era buena idea golpear a un embarazado, y ya que este lo sabía parecía aprovecharse.

-No has sido el único con quien me he acostado... idiota- Fueron las palabras de Izaya sin vergüenza alguna, más bien parecía divertirse con lo que había dicho, el otro lo soltó y lo miró con decepción.

-¿En serio?- Cuestionó el rubio con la mirada confusa. -No te creo...- Le gritó enseguida no dando credibilidad a su aclaración, tomando su mano de nuevo lo acercaba a su cuerpo, esto dejó a Izaya vulnerable quien sonrojado no sabía que decir, tenerlo así de cerca parecía no le iba a resultar sencillo el mentirle.

-¿y qué si fuera tuyo?- Le dijo el pelinegro en una confusa confirmación, el otro algo emocionado lo miraba. -Nos casaremos y seremos felices para siempre, con cientos de hijos y esas tonterías.- Dijo Izaya con sarcasmo soltándose del agarre y le daba la espalda, fue cuando escuchaba una especie de leve sollozo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó el pelinegro viendo como el padre de su hijo sonaba su nariz y parecía que sus ojos brillaban un poco, como queriendo llorar. -¿No me digas que estás lloriqueando?- Le preguntó otra vez mientras se contenía la risa, pues ver así a su querido rival, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

-Es mío entonces,- Murmuraba Shizuo con un leve sonrojo, pues se emocionaba al pensar en la idea de ser padre y más si era con la persona que quería, aunque eso no se lo iba a decir.

-Te dije que no sé... puede ser... como no puede ser.- Aclaraba con una sonrisa Izaya eso hizo que la emoción de antes del rubio quedara por el piso, la mujer que escuchaba todo con molestia oía esa duda descarada.

-Eres un...- Murmuraba la mujer sin alcanzar a decir lo que tenía pensado, que sin duda no era una bonita palabra.

-Tú no te metas...- Le gritó Izaya con mala cara y se prestaba a sacarla de ahí cuando escuchó decir algo al rubio.

-Sé que no fue correcto el correrme en tu interior...- Fueron las palabras de Shizuo a manera de disculpa y avergonzado lo miraba, el otro se llenó de vergüenza también desviaba la mirada ya que la mujer comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

-Solo cállate.- Le dijo el pelinegro mirando con odio al otro, quien con sus fuertes manos tomaba las de Izaya con firmeza pero con ternura a la vez.

-Yo me haré responsable de ti y de nuestro hijo.- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con sinceridad, Izaya avergonzado desviaba la mirada.

-Awww...- Musitaba con ternura Namie atenta a la tierna escena, el embarazado al sentirse vulnerable el sentirse querido, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, enojado soltó ese dulce agarre y se prestaba a dar su respuesta al rubio que con expectativas esperaba.

-Te dije que no es tu hijo, nunca tendría un hijo con una bestia como tú.- Le gritó alterado y lleno de odio el pelinegro, Shizuo se colocó sus gafas y en silencio salía del departamento.

-Creo que eso le dolió... no debiste ser tan cruel con él, su deseo era sincero.- Le regañaba sutilmente la mujer a Izaya cuando el otro se marchó

-No me interesa- Replicó el pelinegro con desinterés aunque en el fondo le dolía haber dicho eso, y más ver el gesto de su querido rival que con pesar salió de allí.

-¿a qué le temes?-Cuestionó ella al notar esa actitud de desinterés pero a la vez discernía que él estaba fingiendo, más bien parecía asustado pues se quedó callado ante su pregunta.

-Creo que tienes miedo a saber que ya no estarás solo, de que dependerás de alguien más, ya tu vida no se centrará solo en ti, que debes pensar en que alguien más necesitara de ti, porque simplemente no dejas que todos tus miedos se vayan y verás que es mejor amar y ser amado.- Hablaba la mujer con seriedad y algo molesta, Izaya la miró y le sonrió burlón.

-Tú no eres quien para decirme eso...- Le recalcó en tono desafiante, caminando se alejaba para encerrarse en su habitación, pero en el fondo sabía que esas palabras eran ciertas pues tenía miedo, miedo de que ya no estaría solo como ya estaba acostumbrado, y eso lo frustraba, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido en medio de tantos pensamientos y emociones.

-Izaya... vinieron a verte...- Le llamaba Namie en horas de la tarde, moviéndolo para que se levantara de su sueño, sentándose en la cama bostezaba, y notó a alguien de pie frente a su cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuestionó enojado Izaya al ver al rubio parado frente a él.

-Ya pregunté a cada hombre que pudiera conocerte, si estuvo contigo y todos dijeron que no.- Dijo Shizuo con mucha seriedad, eso provocó una risilla en la mujer que salió de prisa de la habitación, ahora Izaya sería considerado como un cualquiera ante todos, eso le causaba gracia.

-¿eres loco?- Gritó alterado Izaya al escuchar eso, no creyó que ese rubio hiciera algo así,

-Obviamente no iban a decirte que si con esa cara de monstruo que tienes- Refutaba entre avergonzado y molesto el pelinegro, pero en realidad era cierto lo que Shinra la noche anterior le había dicho, que él no se dejaría tocar por alguien más que no fuera su Shizu-chan.

-Ese niño es mío... y voy a cuidarlo- Aclaraba el rubio ya seguro de que ese niño era suyo, y salía de la habitación, Izaya se extrañó con eso y lo siguió cuando vio un par de bolsos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido mirando esos bolsos que parecían ser de ropa o algo así, no podía creer lo que estaba pensando.

-Vengo a vivir contigo- Fue la respuesta de Shizuo agarrando sus cosas.

-Bienvenido...- Hablaba Namie con amabilidad y una sonrisa, sí que se divertía en ese día como nunca lo había hecho antes. -No eres bienvenido- Refutaba molesto el pelinegro con mala cara, aunque debía admitir que ese detalle le resultaba encantador, pero jamás lo admitiría.

-No hay una habitación disponible, solo la de Izaya...- Dijo la mujer organizando el asunto, eso encrespaba más a la fingida molestia del pelinegro. -¿dormirán juntos?- Dudaba ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Claro que no...- fue la respuesta del dueño del apartamento que orgulloso pretendía no darle importancia, pero tampoco lo detenía cuando bien podía.

\- puedes dormir en el sofá.- Namie le dijo al rubio señalándole el sofá de la sala. -No hay problema.- Fue su respuesta encaminándose para allá, Izaya al notar que el asunto ya era serio, enojado se encerró en su habitación tirando fuerte la puerta.

-Aunque no lo admita está feliz de que estés aquí.- Hablaba muy animada cuando caminaban hacia la sala, el rubio callado la escuchaba y debía admitir que no sería fácil el convivir juntos, pero ya había tomado la decisión y no iba a retractarse.

-Ese niño es tuyo aunque él le diga que no...- Seguía hablando con una pequeña sonrisa, Shizuo la miró y agradecía que por lo menos alguien estaba de su lado,

-¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan conflictivo?¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de alguien así?- Cuestionaba ella al rubio que avergonzado no tenía respuesta a esas preguntas, ya era casi de noche y el embarazado no había salido en toda la tarde de su habitación, cuando observó a alguien entrar con una charola en su mano.

-Izaya preparé la cena... Cómelo todo...- Advertía Shizuo quien con un delantal se le acercaba con una charola llena de deliciosa comida, se sabía por el aroma que percibía, el embarazado orgulloso se negaba aunque moría de hambre.

-Crees que puedes cambiar mi vida, así de repente.- Dijo el pelinegro mirándolo mal, cuando el sonido de su estómago hambriento irrumpió entre ellos, ya resignado y con fingida molestia comía.

-Ni creas que convivir conmigo será fácil.- Hablaba Izaya cuando terminaba de masticar un buen bocado, y se prestaba a seguir comiendo, la verdad era que estaba muy hambriento, Shizuo sentado a un costado de la cama escuchaba esa advertencia.

-Lo sé... pero por mi hijo lo haré- Murmuró con firmeza mirando a su pulga, quien sonrojado seguía comiendo, pensaba que después de todo no iba a ser tan malo convivir con el hombre que amaba, obviamente eso por ahora no se lo diría.

_Muchas gracias a quienes siguen este fic,,, aunque dije que serian dos capítulos al inicio, creo que se podrá extender un poco más... un par de capítulos más, quizás... Gracias por leer este capitulo espero haya sido de su agrado y no olviden comentar, añadir a favoritos y compartir esta historia con alguien que guste de esta parejita _

_besos y nos leemos pronto :*_


	3. Difícil e incomoda convivencia

A la mañana siguiente Izaya abría sus ojos luego de una noche de sueño cuando escuchaba la puerta de su habitación abrirse viendo la silueta de su querido rival aparecerse con una charola.

-Buenos días...- Saludaba el rubio acercándose con la charola al pie de su cama, donde el pelinegro se sentaba al espaldar de la cama.

-Es la primera vez que escucho un saludo educado de tu parte.- Decía con una pequeña sonrisa irónica Izaya mirándolo de reojo, cuando de repente se levantaba de la cama con prisa tapándose la boca, corría en dirección al baño.

-¿Estás bien?-Cuestionó Shizuo fuera del baño escuchando los sonidos del otro que parecía vomitar con fuerza,

-Cállate...- Le gritaba el pelinegro desde el baño estando frente al retrete, al parecer aun sentía nauseas pero ya no tenía que más vomitar, todo pálido lo miraba con odio.

-¿Qué haces?- Fue la interrogante del embarazado cuando sentía como su ahora conviviente lo tomaba entre sus brazos, como un príncipe a su delicada princesa, pero con mala cara se dejó llevar hasta la cama. Shizuo le refrescó el rostro con una toalla humedecida, ayudándole a recuperar su color.

-Come algo,- Se escuchaba decir al rubio poniéndole la charola en las piernas del otro que malhumorado lo miraba.

-No quiero...- Murmuraba el embarazado con un leve puchero, y movía su cabeza negándose a comer.

-No agotes mi poca paciencia... come.- Advertía amenazante el rubio mientras su ceja temblaba conteniendo su enojo,

-Tal vez si me lo dices más bonito, lo haría.- Dijo Izaya con una pequeña sonrisa desafiante al igual que su mirada, el otro lo escuchaba y solo suspiró resignado.

-Izaya... come... por favor...- Hablaba Shizuo con esfuerzo como tragándose el orgullo, el otro complacido le sonreía triunfante.

-No me convence pero por hoy lo dejaré pasar.- Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa y se prestaba a comer, la verdad era que moría de hambre y ese desayuno se percibía en un delicioso aroma, provocándole.

-Puedes irte no es necesario que me veas comer.- Hablaba Izaya algo intimidado por la extrema vigilancia del rubio que no dejaba de verlo en cada bocado que daba.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que comas todo.- Le respondió el otro sin dejar de verlo,

-Eres un acosador.-Murmuraba el embarazado un poco malhumorado pero comía con lentitud pues así molestaba al impaciente Shizuo, o tal vez inconscientemente era para tenerlo ahí con él, cuando el sonido de un teléfono resonó en la habitación, el rubio sacaba de su bolsillo su celular y se disponía a contestar.

-Estaré ahí en unos minutos...- Se escuchaba decir al rubio cortando la llamada y guardando de nuevo su celular al bolsillo.

-Termina de comer rápido... que se me hace tarde para ir al trabajo.- Murmuraba impacientado Shizuo viendo como el embarazado parecía comer más lento.

-Pues vete... porque no comeré hasta que te vayas.- Le desafiaba Izaya provocando más molestia en el otro que apretaba sus puños, cuando alguien entraba a la habitación.

-La parejita peleando tan temprano.- Decía animada Namie al verlos que parecían discutir, ambos torcieron la mirada y se ignoraban.

-Puedes irte yo veré que coma, sino te llamo por teléfono para que lo obligues a comer.- Daba una práctica solución la mujer al notar la tensión del momento, el uno quería irse pero no lo haría hasta que comiera, y el otro no comería hasta que se fuera. El rubio suspiró y decidió que debía irse pues ya era tarde.

-Ni un besito de despedida...- Hablaba la mujer con sarcasmo al ver como el rubio se marchaba.

-Nunca- Dijeron los dos hombres con mala cara.

-No deberían ser tan tímidos, después de todo ya han hecho más que darse un besito.- Seguía diciendo ella de forma divertida, Shizuo la ignoró y decidió irse de una vez, pero en el fondo aunque sonara ridículo, si quería despedirse así pero eso no era lo más sensato.

-¿Te diviertes con esto?- Cuestionaba Izaya mirando mal a la mujer.

-¿No se me nota?- Le respondía con un gesto divertido en su rostro, Izaya escuchaba la puerta principal cerrarse, pues aunque no lo admitiera también hubiera querido un beso de despedida, pero era tan estúpido pensarlo que le daba nauseas imaginarlo.

-Izaya... ese hombre te ama, lo digo en serio.- Dijo la mujer con seriedad mirando al embarazado que parecía algo confundido.

-Los monstruos como él no tienen sentimientos- Fueros las duras palabras del pelinegro, aun cuando no era lo que en realidad pensaba, porque sospechaba que "ese monstruo" lo amaba así como el también sentía algo fuerte por él.

-¿Eso crees?- Cuestionó la mujer discerniendo esa mirada de Izaya que parecía confusa y tratando de ocultar algo.

-Ayer se pasó preguntando tus gustos en la comida, ¿Por qué crees que ese desayuno es de tu agrado? Lo preparó especialmente para ti, y al parecer muy temprano.- Decía ella con la mirada fija en el embarazado que agachando la cabeza miraba lo poco que quedaba del desayuno, realmente ahora notaba que era comida de su gusto.

-Deberías admitir que él no te es indiferente, sino no hubieran intimado esa noche.- Seguía hablando, el pelinegro callado la escuchaba y seguía comiendo, pues ella al parecer esa mañana acertaba en cada palabra, él no era un hombre de entregarse con alguien a menos que se sintiera confiado y seguro, y eso no había pasado en mucho tiempo.

-Y tuvo que ser una noche intensa para concebir un pequeño Izaya.- Murmuraba la mujer ya dejando la seriedad a un lado y hablaba con algo de burla.

-Tonterías...- Refunfuñaba el otro al escuchar eso, cuando ya lo estaba haciendo reflexionar tenía que salir con esa tontería. Pasó la mañana y ya era mediodía cuando Shizuo en el camino de regreso al departamento con unas bolsas de una tienda en su mano se encontró con Izaya que parecía más animado caminar libremente por la calle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le gritó el rubio tomando su mano para que dejara de caminar.

-Trabajando...- Le respondió con mala gana y se soltaba para seguir su camino contrario al del rubio que con fuerza no lo soltaba.

-Deberías estar en casa, no aquí brincando por las calles- Le regañaba el rubio al embarazado que fruncía el ceño, odiaba que lo trataran como un niño.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa él?- Cuestionó curioso Tom quien estaba a unos pasos de ellos.

-No lo sabes... Shizuo y yo tendremos un bebé.- Respondió Izaya con una sonrisa y se apegaba tierno al rubio que se sonrojó, claro que sabía que hacia eso para molestarlo y avergonzarlo frente a su jefe, que no acertaba a asimilar la noticia.

-Vamos a casa...- Fue lo que dijo Shizuo halándolo lo tomaba en sus brazos para correr de allí, pero eso solo llamó la atención de los que andaban por las calles.

-¡Suéltame, puedo caminar... nos están viendo!- Hablaba el pelinegro avergonzado pues escuchaba los murmullos de la gente sobre ellos, y pensar que el quedaba como la indefensa dama al ser cargado de esa manera. Y en medio de esas peleas, discusiones pasaron varios días de extraña convivencia, por más que el rubio lo amenazaba que no saliera, el embarazado no le hacía caso y con más ganas salía pero siempre volvía en brazos de su cuidador. En una noche Izaya participaba del chat de los dollars, cuando un tema de su interés surgió de repente así que quiso intervenir.

-Saben hay un rumor... dicen que Shizuo e Izaya estaban cariñosamente juntos por las calles- Decía alguien del chat, seguramente los vio en una escena de esas últimas cuando lo tomaba de la mano o cargaba.

-¿Es cierto o es un tonto rumor?- Dijo otro con mucha incredulidad, Izaya solo los leía.

-Yo lo escuché... pero eso es tan absurdo- Escribía el pelinegro interviniendo en la conversación.

-Bueno tal vez aplicaron eso de que del odio al amor hay un paso.- Hablaba otro y unos iconos de corazones sobresalían, eso molestó a Izaya que lo leía.

-Es solo un rumor.- Leyó otro comentario, le sorprendía como su vida privada era motivo de discusión.

-Yo escuché algo extraño de ellos, pero eso es muy absurdo- Aclaraba otro en la conversación.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó el embarazado queriendo enterarse de lo que sabían los demás.

-Cuenta- Dijeron algunos casi a la vez, ansiosos por la información que les intrigaba.

-Dicen que Izaya está esperando un hijo de Shizuo- Escribía esta persona anónima, todos se alteraron un poco pues llenaron el chat de signos de interrogación,

-Eso no es cierto.- Aclaraba Izaya aunque era su mentira, quería saber la información que tenían los demás de su estado.

-Es ilógico, Absurdo- Se leían en los comentarios de los incrédulos.

-Los hombres no tienen bebés- Decía otro en sus palabras, Izaya sonreía al leer eso.

-Tal vez Shizuo le dio al punto y acertó- Comentaba otro con aparente malicia y en otro sentido, algunos rieron con eso, ya Izaya se molestó al sentirse la burla de otros.

-Las fujoshis festejarán esto- Dijo alguien con una carita feliz.

-Hermoso- Se leía el mensaje de una chica.

-Ves, apareció una- Se decían entre sí, ya en una conversación más amena,el embarazado ya no opinaba.

-Si es así deberían casarse- Dijo uno con unos corazones junto a sus palabras.

-Ellos se aman... yo lo sospechaba- Advertía otro igual poniendo corazones y eso molestaba más a Izaya.

-Prueba de que el amor lo vence todo.- Dijo alguien con los corazones también,

\- Así parece...- Escribió Izaya pensando en su gruñón Shizuo, cuando salió de prisa de la sala de chat ya que alguien entraba a su habitación.

-Izaya... traje un postre ¿quieres?- Decía Shizuo entregándole un pequeño postre en sus manos. -Es el que miraste el otro día...- Seguía diciendo mientras se sentaba al filo de la cama.

-Yo no lo miré- Murmuraba Izaya pero en realidad si era un dulce que había visto el día anterior, tan al pendiente estaba el rubio de él que notó aquello, no sabía si era un detalle tierno o aterrador.

-Vamos no seas orgulloso y cómelo.- Dijo Shizuo que se notaba cansado, seguramente fue un día muy exhaustivo para él, ya que ahora se esforzaba más para complacer a su embarazado,

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Cuestionaba el pelinegro no entendía por qué ese monstruo se esforzaba tanto por cuidarlo.

-Te dije que los cuidaría- -fue la respuesta de Shizuo y con esas palabras conmovió al otro que callado comía su dulce pero sentía algo removerse en su corazón, ¿Se estaba enamorando? ¿O ya lo estaba pero ahora lo notaba?

-Voy a preparar la cena- Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y se disponía a salir y Namie entraba donde estaba la pareja.

-¿Por qué no pedimos algo de comer? No quiero tu comida esta noche.- Habló sin darle mucha importancia el embarazado cuando detenía a su cuidador tomándolo de la mano.

-Namie por favor pide comida al restaurante de la otra vez- Le decía Izaya a la mujer, esta sonrió pues entendió a perfección la situación, Shizuo estaba tan cansado que no refutaría eso y soltando el agarre se alejaba de él.

-Bueno... iré a bañarme...- Murmuraba el rubio saliendo de la habitación.

-Izaya... ¿no creo que sea lo que estoy pensando?- Dijo algo sorprendida la mujer cuando se quedaron solos.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó el otro comiendo hasta lo último de su delicioso postre.

-Pediste la cena porque viste cansado a Shizuo.- Aclaraba la mujer con una traviesa sonrisa, pues era lo primero que entendió ante ese inesperado pedido.

-Claro que no...- Refutó el embarazado con molestia y desviaba la mirada.

-Como digas- Acertó a decir ella con sarcasmo y salió de la habitación, pasaron unos treinta minutos cuando alguien llamaba a la pareja, y era Namie que con su cartera ya iba de salida pero no sin antes arreglar la mesa para que los dos cenaran, ya que la comida estaba servida, los dos se quedaron viendo entre sí porque parecía una velada romántica con las velas en la mesa, pero tenían tanta hambre que no tuvieron más opción que sentarse a comer, la mujer con una sonrisa salió del departamento.

-Esta deliciosa- Decía shizuo comiendo gustoso, el otro pretendiendo ser indiferente asentía con la cabeza, después de todo era la primera vez que comían juntos, terminaron de comer, pero Izaya torpemente derramó su agua en la mesa haciendo que él se mojara también.

-¿Estas bien?- Cuestionó preocupado el rubio de prisa lo ayudaba a secarse con una servilleta, ese contacto y roce de las manos del rubio en sus piernas hicieron ruborizar al embarazado, que inquieto se puso de pie.

-Se te nota un poco...- Hablaba Shizuo al percatarse el vientre un poco abultado de su pelinegro, ambos se quedaron viendo en silencio, el rubio tímidamente tocaba su vientre ya que este no le permitía tocarlo, por vez primera sentía a su hijo, aunque no era mucho lo que percibía se sentía feliz, de como una pequeña vida que él ayudó a crear crecía tan rápido, Izaya no podía evitar sentirse conmovido al ver la felicidad del otro, confundido caminaba de prisa al baño para no mostrarse vulnerable, la velada acabó y extrañamente los dos estaban pensativos sin conciliar el sueño, cada cual en su sitio de dormir, pero una molestia comenzó a persistir en Izaya que sentía un fuerte dolor en su parte baja del vientre, tratando de que se calmara su dolor seguía aguantando por unos largos minutos, no quería decirle a Shizuo, quien en el sofá no dejaba de pensar en su adorada pulga, definitivamente estaba enamorado de él, cuando escuchó que alguien se le acercaba.

-Shizu...- Musitaba con esfuerzo el embarazado tratando de mantenerse en pie, el otro se levantó enseguida y lo sostenía, sabía que no era broma pues se notaba el dolor en el semblante de él.

-Me duele mucho- Murmuraba Izaya tocándose el vientre, casi al decir eso se desvanecía en los fuertes brazos de Shizuo que consternado salía corriendo del departamento para buscar ayuda no quería perderlos, le aterraba el solo pensarlo.

_Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, me alegra que les este gustando y creo que en el otro capitulo ya lo termino... gracias por sus comentarios..._

_besos :*_


	4. Días de convivencia y amor

Izaya con lentitud abría los ojos y el primer rostro que veía frente a él era el de su querido Shizuo que sin sus gafas, se denotaba con claridad su mirada entre aliviada y preocupada, lo primero que sintió fue su abrazo.

-Shizu...- Murmuraba el pelinegro quien reaccionaba y de alguna manera se alegraba de ver esa muestra de afecto sincero.

-Me alegra que estén bien...- Decía tímidamente el rubio a su oído. -Me preocupaste maldita pulga...- Seguía hablando se notaba por su tono de voz que estaba algo afectado, sin notarlo Izaya rodeo uno de sus brazos a él, abrazándolo también.

-Shizuo, no lo aprietas tanto... está delicado.- Entraba Shinra a la habitación pues la pareja estaba en su cama, ya que lo había atendido en ese critico momento, ambos se separaron de inmediato algo avergonzados su amigo los miraba de reojo.

-Tranquilo... el estará bien- Se acercaba el médico a ellos, tocando el hombro de Shizuo le hablaba pues se notaba algo alterado, le resultaba difícil el mostrarse vulnerable, le avergonzaba y frustraba.

-Voy al baño...- Se le escuchaba murmurar al rubio mientras salía de la habitación, Izaya se notaba algo confuso y lo miraba alejarse. Pasaron unos pocos minutos Shizuo salía del baño con más tranquilidad y se les acercaba.

-Ahora que los dos están más calmados, voy a explicarles que sucedió.- Les hablaba su amigo doctor con seriedad se prestaba a explicarle la situación

-Verán... Izaya como no es mujer es obvio que no tiene útero, su bebé está en una bolsita de músculo que se le parece mucho, pero es un poco débil- Les explicaba su amigo con toda seriedad, la pareja se miraba entre sí.

-Por eso tendrá un embarazo riesgoso, así que deberás de guardar reposo y algunas medicinas que te harán sobrellevar este embarazo.- Seguía explicando el doctor con una pequeña sonrisa para animarlos porque los dos se aturdieron un poco por la palabra "riesgoso", eso implicaba que el bebé podía morir.

-Debes agradecer que eres un hombre fuerte, además has estado bien cuidado, eso salvó al niño y a ti de una muerte segura, tienes apenas 15 semanas ni la mitad de la gestación, así que ánimo y a seguirse cuidando,- Les hablaba a los dos que atentos oían sus palabras.

-Ya oíste... nada de moverse.- Le regañaba el rubio al embarazado que hacia una especie de puchero.

-Nada de sexo... tampoco.- Aclaraba Shinra con picardía a la pareja que parecía ponerse a discutir.

-De eso no te preocupes no lo hacemos.- Recalcó con sarcasmo el pelinegro, pues ciertamente no tenían ese tipo de relación ahora, Shizuo avergonzado desviaba la mirada y salía de la habitación, en la sala se encontró con Celty.

-¿Estas bien?- Le preguntaba la mujer a través de sus palabras escritas.

-Si... gracias...- Fue la respuesta un poco pensada del rubio, pues la verdad no estaba muy bien, aun sentía una sensación de angustia en su ser a pesar de que el peligro había pasado, eso lo percibió ella y le daba palabras de ánimo, la pareja permaneció hasta la noche y regresaron con cuidado al departamento, con Izaya en los brazos de su amado rival entraban a la habitación, ya más tranquilo lo acomodaba en la cama, pero parecía como si el rubio quisiera decir algo pero se contenía.

-Casi muero... seguramente te hubieras alegrado.- Hablaba Izaya con una sonrisa sarcástica al otro, de alguna manera lo decía para iniciar conversación, ya que en todo el día no hablaron sobre el incidente en específico.

-No digas idioteces- Exclamaba con molestia el rubio más bien parecía ofendido ante esa cruel insinuación y se le acercaba de prisa como con intención de bofetearlo el otro ya esperaba el golpe pero a cambio de eso fue un abrazo.

-Me asustaste, tuve tanto miedo- Hablaba Shizuo con sinceridad y su voz parecía quebrarse, el pelinegro lo empujó con molestia.

-Me imagino que era solo por tu hijo... ¿Verdad?- Le decía con algo de resentimiento el pelinegro, mirándolo con enojo o celos no sabía cómo interpretar esa reacción el otro que lo veía.

-Si te digo que no es solo por él.- Respondía el rubio con sinceridad mirándolo fijamente y tomaba sus manos.

-¿Por mí también?- Murmuró tratando de no evidenciar su emoción el embarazado ante esas palabras que parecían una declaración de amor.

-Nunca pensé que la persona que más odiaba se convertiría en lo más importante de mi vida.- Dijo repentinamente Shizuo sin dejar de verlo pero parecía incrédulo aun con sus propias palabras y con lo que sentía.

-Te odio por eso.- Le susurró al oído del embarazado cuando lo abrazaba, quien sonrió y no pronunció palabra alguna con esa confesión lo había callado.

-Por eso por favor te pido que cuides de ti, que cuides de mi bebé.- Le pedía a manera de ruego el rubio mientras no se separaba de ese abrazo.

-Shizu-chan...- lo llamaba el pelinegro disimulando su emoción, pues de alguna forma sentía su ser estremecerse ante esas palabras sinceras de amor, nadie le había dicho tales palabras, era un sentimiento tan nuevo que en parte le asustaba.

-No sé qué decir...- Murmuraba con una disimulada sonrisa y desviaba la mirada, separándose de él para poder ver su rostro.

\- prometo que me portaré bien y obedeceré tus cuidados.- Dijo Izaya sin pretender dar mucha importancia a lo que pronunciaba -Pero por favor no vuelves a decir eso y poner esa cara...- Terminaba de decir pellizcando las mejillas ruborizadas de su querido rival y con algo de burla lo miraba, pero era una promesa que estaba dispuesto a cumplir aun a pesar si era en poner en riesgo su vida, Shizuo esperaba tal vez que dijera algo más pero al notar que no diría más, solo apretó su mano para hacerle entender su apoyo incondicional y sin más salió de la habitación, cuando Namie entraba.

-Izaya... el acaba de declarar su amor y tú no le dijiste tu sentir.- Decía la mujer mirando de forma acusatoria al embarazado que se acomodaba en la cama.

-¿Por qué escuchas nuestras conversaciones?- Le replicó el otro con algo de molestia y vergüenza mezclada.

-Estás sonrojado...- le dijo la mujer notando el sonrojo en sus mejillas, y se le burlaba con la mirada, sin duda esos dos se amaban y ella estaría ahí para ayudarles a concretar su amor. Ya casi era media noche y ninguno podía conciliar el sueño, fue cuando Izaya sintió que el otro entraba a su habitación, pensando que iría a darle alguna pastilla o medicamento cuando sintió que este se recostaba al lado de la cama contrario del suyo.

-¿Qué haces?- Murmuró confundido el embarazado.

-Voy a dormir contigo, debo cuidarte día y noche...- Fue la respuesta simple del rubio y se acomodaba en la cama sin darle importancia a la mala cara del otro.

-La cama es grande y prometo no estorbarte, me quedaré en este lado sin moverme.- Hablaba Shizuo sin inmutarse y lo miraba fijamente.

-No quiero dormir contigo... Así vamos a parecer pareja.- Aclaraba molesto el otro al ver como el otro ya estaba acomodado cerca suyo.

-Ya compartimos una vez la cama... no seas tan tímido.- Dijo con sarcasmo el rubio pero se denotaba su sonrisa burlona, después de todo la primera y única vez que intimaron fue precisamente en esa misma cama.

-No soy tímido... solo que...- Refutaba enojado el pelinegro pero pensando que el enojo podía afectarle a su bebé decidió calmarse.

-Haz lo que quieras- Le dijo al rubio y dándole la espalda pretendía ignorarlo, así pasaron algunos días más, ya entre discusiones y todo parecía una relación más llevadera, después de todo debían calmar sus ímpetus y corajes por el bien del niño que crecía más con el pasar de los días.

-Estás tan gordo... querido hermano- Decia burlona una de sus hermanas al ver su abultado vientre la otra también se le burlaba.

-Cállense- Murmuraba el embarazado con molestia, tratando de ocultar su vientre con la almohada que estaba junto a él.

-No sabes cómo esperamos que nazca nuestro sobrinito- Decía Mairu con emoción y sus ojos brillaban

-Shizuo está muy contento también...- Dijo con seriedad Kururi mirando la emoción de su hermana y la mala cara de su hermano mayor.

-Ayer lo encontramos en una tienda de cosas de bebés- Hablaba Mairu algo pensativa como recordando ese momento.

-Estaba mirando las cunas y ropas...- Aclaraba la otra que también lo había visto, al escuchar eso Izaya sonrió burlonamente,

-¿En serio?- Cuestionaba divertido, ya tendría con que molestarlo cuando regresara.

-Él dijo que quería ir contigo a comprar las cosas pero por estar delicado no podías salir- Hablaba con fingida tristeza la gemela más alegre, eso provocó que su hermano se avergonzara un poco.

-Se puso triste- Acertó a decir Kururi, las gemelas notaron el disimulado gesto de su hermano y sonrieron entre sí, pues sospechaban que él estaba enamorado de Shizuo pero jamás lo admitía y siempre se los negaba cuando ellas lo enfrentaban.

-Es adorable cuando entristece- habló Mairu para molestar a su hermano quien desviaba la mirada. -Hermano... tienes buen gusto, ese hombre es muy atractivo, amable y respetuoso.- Seguía diciendo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Un poco callado pero está bien- Dijo su otra hermana con una pequeña sonrisa,

-Además ya tenemos quien nos defienda.- dijo Mairu entrelazando sus manos a las de su hermana deforma cariñosa.

-Somos sus hermanas ahora también...- Hablaba Kururi y el embarazado resignado escuchaba su tonta conversación, bostezaba insinuándoles que se aburría.

-¿Recuerdas que se sonrojó cuando lo abrazamos?- Dijo coqueta su hermana abrazando a la otra que correspondía ese abrazo, y el gesto aburrido de Izaya se tornó un poco malhumorado, más bien parecía celoso.

-Si qué lindo- Decían entre si las hermanas que se abrazaban y en medio de un suspiro recordaban al padre de su sobrino.

-¿Ustedes lo abrazaron?- Cuestionó el embarazado dejando salir su lado posesivo, sus hermanas lo notaron y sonrieron triunfantes al ver esa reacción no muy común en su hermano.

-Fue un abrazo de hermanos...- Se justificaba su hermana con una enorme sonrisa y se acercaba a Izaya para abrazarlo.

-No seas celoso- Aclaraba Karuri viendo abrazarse a sus hermanos.

-Claro que no estoy celoso- Replicaba molesto el pelinegro a sus hermanas, pero era demasiado tarde ya había evidenciado sus celos.

-Deberías estar celoso de la rubia que siempre está con el- Aclaraba molesta Mairu apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Esa mujer es horrible- Dijo su otra hermana con molestia también recordando a Vorona que casi siempre estaba cerca del rubio.

-Siempre anda atrás de él- Murmuraban entre ellas.

-Creo que le gusta- Seguían murmurando ante la cara molesta de Izaya que disimulaba sus celos, pues esa mujer tampoco era de su agrado y menos le gustaba que estuviera siempre cerca de su querido rival.

-Lo sentimos- Decían las dos con fingido arrepentimiento pero amaban molestar a su hermano, y ahora se le notaba verdaderamente molesto ante esas insinuaciones.

-Además tú siempre dices que ustedes no tienen una relación, solo los une ese bebé- Dijo Mairu con seriedad recordando las palabras de su hermano en conversaciones pasadas.

-No estaría mal que el hiciera su vida con otra persona- Aclaraba con frialdad su otra hermana esto molestó más al embarazado y las botaba de la habitación.

-Váyanse- Dijo en voz alta Izaya cuando estas no le hacían caso en irse.

-Hermanito se puso enojado- Dijo cariñosamente Mairu acercándose a su hermano y le daba un beso en la mejilla y acariciaba su vientre como despidiéndose.

-No te preocupes tu Shizu-chan siempre será tuyo- Terminaba de decir cuando se alejaba con una sonrisa burlona, su otra hermana también se le acercó y tocando su vientre le daba un beso.

-Él te ama- Le susurró al oído y se alejaba de él. Las dos hermanas se fueron pero Izaya quedó algo confundido no sabía si era por las hormonas pero se sentía vulnerable y mostrar ese tipo de reacciones era ilógico para él, pues el no era así, o simplemente era porque estaba enamorado, eran celos normales, pero de todas formas se sentía molesto con Shizuo por dejar que esa mujer siempre esté tras suyo y los demás lo notaran. Llegó la noche y el rubio llegaba del trabajo con comida que traía del restaurante, pero notó que su embarazado estaba enojado porque lo ignoraba.

-¿Estas molesto?- Cuestionó el rubio acercándosele y este se volteaba para el lado contrario y negarse a verlo al rostro.

-No...- Musitó Izaya con molestia y era obvio que estaba enojado muy al contrario de su repuesta.

-¿Qué haces?- Murmuraba avergonzado el pelinegro al sentir como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura por la espalda, trataba de resistirse pero al final no pudo y cariñosamente los dos estaban unidos en ese dulce abrazo.

-Leí que cuando alguien esta embarazado hay que darle cariño... afecto...- Se justificaba Shizuo pero en realidad era algo que se moría por hacer ya hace algunos días.

-Algo para darle buenas energías al bebé, ya que estás malhumorado- Seguía diciendo Shizuo, el embarazado sonreía sinceramente pues ese abrazo se sentía muy bien, y el enojo que sentía antes se le quitaba, pensaba que era absurdo sentir celos de alguien si el rubio solo lo quería a él, callado pensaba.

-A partir de hoy dormiremos así...- Susurró el rubio a su oído y del cansancio se quedaba dormido en medio de ese cálido abrazo y sintiendo el tenue movimiento de su hijo que se movía en el vientre del embarazado.

-Idiota te odio...- Se escuchaba el murmullo de Izaya que fingía que le desagradaba, pero era una muestra de afecto que le llenaba de alegría, de verdadera felicidad y sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos, desde esa noche dormían de esa manera y a ninguno de los dos parecía ya molestarle.

—

_Gracias a quienes siguen este fic, como podrán darse cuenta se extendió a otro capitulo más..._

_Si en el próximo capitulo no surge otra idea más será el final, _

_los avances son:_

_habrá el recuerdo de esa noche apasionada, otra declaración de amor, una fiesta, un nacimiento... y el final... _

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo esperaré sus opiniones _

_besos :*_


	5. Tu lugar es a mi lado

watch?v=rPNr0kSkTOM

(Capitulo final inspirado en la cancion de "Hasta mi final" de Il divo

La costumbre de dormir juntos y abrazados ya era una muestra afectiva que la pareja aceptado, aunque los dos se escudaban en la excusa de que era solo por el bienestar del bebé, sin notarlo su relación antes fría se tornaba más cálida con el pasar de los días, y los más cercanos a ellos se daban cuenta de estos pequeños cambios, ya que los dos eran más amables entre si y se comunicaban mejor, pero cada vez que preguntaban si su relación ya era oficial, ambos lo negaban con mala cara, como negando el hecho de que estaban enamorados.

-Mira Izaya...- Decía Namie muy emocionada acercándose al embarazado que sentado en su cama comía su nutritivo desayuno que su rubio antes de marcharse al trabajo le había preparado, cuando vio que la mujer le mostraba su celular con una foto que había tomado, de la impresión de verla casi se atragantaba con lo que mascaba.

-Pero...- Mascullado entre una pequeña tos el pelinegro al mirar esa foto, donde se veía a él con Shizuo dormidos muy cariñosos en un tierno abrazo.

-La tomé hoy temprano...- Se justificaba la mujer con una traviesa sonrisa y miraba como el otro se sonrojaba tanto de vergüenza como de coraje por esa indiscreción.

-Se ven tan tiernos- Susurraba ella pero no con burla sino que en verdad era una tierna foto. -Tu abrazándolo y el también… ¡Adorables! - Seguía diciendo emocionada mientras el otro desviaba la mirada no encontrando como refutar ese hecho de que dormían juntos y de esa forma tan cariñosa, pero no encontraba palabras.

-ya decía yo... Que el sofá estaba muy ordenado…- Dijo Namie con una mirada traviesa al otro que molesto y callado comía su desayuno de mala gana.

-Es solo por el bebé- Trataba de refutar el embarazado al verse descubierto, era la excusa de siempre, pero que ni el mismo ya se la creía.

-No me tomes por tonta...- Alegaba la mujer con una mirada desafiante al otro. -Ustedes tienen algo, no me engañes- Le hablaba con seriedad en sus palabras.

-¿qué quieres que diga? ¿Si Namie, estoy enamorado de Shizu-chan?- Con sarcasmo y molestia hablaba el embarazado, palabras que eran ciertas pero que el trataba de tomarlas nada en serio.

-Ves es sencillo- Dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción pues con sarcasmo o no, esas palabras sospechaba que eran verdad.

-Para que seguir negando lo que no puedes negar ya…- Le habló la mujer con una sonrisa ya no burlona sino más bien comprensiva, Izaya agachaba la cabeza ciertamente sabía que por mucho que se esforzara frente a todos incluso a su Shizu-chan que no lo amaba, era más que evidente, una verdad innegable y algo que no podía seguir disimulando, callado se quedaron los dos.

-¿puedes pasarme esa foto?- Murmuró el embarazado sin levantar la mirada, Namie solo sonrió y le dijo que no era problema, de inmediato le pasaba la foto a su celular.

-Es solo para molestarlo…- Se trataba de justificar el pelinegro guardando la foto en su celular, en el fondo le pareció una buena foto, además era la primera de los dos, así de esa manera. Pasaron algunos días y el embarazo iba muy bien, sin ningún problema ya que los dos y las personas a su alrededor le mantenían mucho cuidado, sobre todo Shizuo que a pesar de su duro trabajo siempre velaba por su bienestar, aun cuando le era cansado, todos estos detalles tenían más enamorado al pelinegro que ya no sabía cómo actuar frente a él, pues le resultaba difícil disimular sus verdaderos sentimientos, después de todo el rubio ya le había confesado su amor con palabras antes y ahora se lo demostraba con muchos hechos y detalles, él se sentía algo agobiado por no ser reciproco, pero mucho le avergonzaba el tener que admitirlo, más que vergüenza era miedo de sentirse dependiente de alguien o que Shizuo pensará que era vulnerable, pero después de analizarlo mucho, en esa noche estaba dispuesto a dar el paso y confesar sus sentimientos, no quería hacerlo de forma cursi o ridícula, solo que se entendiera que ya no lo odiaba como siempre se lo decía, pero tampoco iba a decirle que lo amaba directamente, tal vez con un beso bastaba pensaba el embarazado y después de tanto planearlo se armaría de valor, ya la pareja se disponía a dormir, pero el embarazado estaba algo inquieto pues se movía más de lo normal.

-Izaya...- Le llamaba Shizuo ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia pues era molesto eso que se moviera tanto y estando abrazados no lo dejaba dormir, no sabía si era solo su afán por molestarlo.

-¿Te molesta algo?- Cuestionó con fingida amabilidad el rubio, el otro que se acomodaba frente a él para verlo directo al rostro.

-¿Por qué?- Respondía el embarazado con una pequeña sonrisa fingiendo los nervios que sentía.

-Estás que te mueves- Le dijo Shizuo con seriedad pero aun así no dejaba de abrazarlo, entonces notó como su compañero de cama se sonrojaba un poco, se le notaba aún con la poca luz de la habitación.

-No puedo dormir- Fue la respuesta de Izaya mientras desviaba la mirada y los dos se quedaron en silencio en medio de la noche.

-Puedo preguntar algo y se sincero…-Rompió el silencio el rubio, ya que ahora ninguno de los dos podían conciliar el sueño, además sentía más cariñoso a Izaya que no dejaba de rozarlo tímidamente con sus manos.

-Esa noche... ¿la recuerdas?- Preguntaba con timidez Shizuo desviando la mirada.

-¿por qué no recordarla?-fue la respuesta inmediata del otro con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Estabas ebrio- Le dijo el rubio con resignación, pues esa noche se notaba que Izaya había bebido de más.

-Confieso que desde que cruzamos esa puerta mi ebriedad se esfumó- Le refutó el embarazado pues era cierto, no recordaba muy bien el cómo se había encontrado con su monstruo, ni el trayecto hasta su casa pero en cuanto llegaron al departamento instintivamente los dos se besaron con ansiedad y desesperación, y a partir de ese momento el ebrio cobró mágicamente lucidez y recordaba a la perfección esa noche apasionada y llena de placer.

-Recuerdo que me besaste- Murmuró desafiante Shizuo pero parecía divertirse con esa conversación, pues no dejaba de ver a su pareja.

-yo no te bese tú me besaste primero…- Le refutaba con fingida molestia el embarazado, pero todo parecía jugar a su favor, pues el rubio estaba de buen humor, era la noche perfecta para declararse.

-Entonces no abusé de ti…- Aclaraba aliviado Shizuo en medio de un suspiro.

-En verdad has pensado eso en todo este tiempo- Murmuraba algo burlón Izaya ante la ingenuidad de su pareja que avergonzado desviaba la mirada.

-Es solo que me preocupa pensar que este niño haya sido concebido por el desliz de una noche- decía el rubio con timidez y con la mirada triste mientras acariciaba el vientre del embarazado.

-Este niño fue concebido con amor… no te preocupes…-Dijo el pelinegro de forma poco audible casi en un susurro imperceptible al oído, pero que Shizuo entendió muy bien, emocionado no sabía cómo interpretar esas palabras, ¿acaso Izaya se le había declarado?.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué tú me amas?- Musitaba sorprendido el rubio parpadeando entre incrédulo y nervioso.

-Por tu culpa me emborraché esa noche…- Confesó avergonzado el otro dándose media vuelta le daba la espalda. -Me costó admitir lo que realmente sentía por ti…-Terminaba de confesar en palabras que le resultaban tan difíciles de decir, pero que lo libraban de una gran carga, mientras el rubio sorprendido miraba la espalda de su amante.

-Yo… me sentía igual…- Dijo Shizuo y lo rodeaba con sus brazos, entendiendo perfectamente el sentir de Izaya, pues él estaba igual en esos días pasados, en que instintivamente prefirieron mantener distancia para no verse y darse cuenta que ese sentimiento de odio que tanto profesaban ya no era precisamente ese, sino amor, eso quería decir que ese niño no había sido concebido solo por el placer físico de una noche de pasión sino por los fuertes sentimientos de amor que sentían ambos y que trataban de disimular, después de esa extraña confesión se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

-Solo quería decir eso… buenas noches… de repente el sueño me invadió- Decía entre bostezos y algo nervioso Izaya para terminar ese incomodo silencio que les había invadido.

-Ni creas que te dejaré dormir ahora- le dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras su rostro se acercaba al suyo obligando que el otro volteara a verlo para reclamarle pensando que se le burlaría por lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Iizaya con molestia cuando sintió como sus labios fueron sellados por un beso, un beso dulce pero firme que no pudo resistir más, abrazándose los dos mostraban sus sentimientos a través de ese beso, que era el primero después de esa noche de pasión pero parecía ser como el primero porque su amor ya era confirmado por los dos, cuando repentinamente Shizuo se separó de él.

-Me pateó fuerte- Murmuraba el rubio pues en el abrazo sintió como el niño le había pateado con fuerza.

-Creo que se emocionó- Habló divertido el pelinegro quien sonrojado se acariciaba el vientre pues el niño se había inquietado un poco con ese acercamiento.

-Los bebés sienten lo de su madre, así que tú debes estar muy emocionado- Le susurró igual de divertido el rubio rozando sus labios a los de su amante, que ante ese comentario fingía molestia, pero al parecer podía ser cierto, el bebé lo estaba delatando.

-Claro que no- Refutó con resentimiento Izaya pero eso duró poco porque de nuevos sus labios eran atrapados por los de su amante en un profundo beso, a partir de ese momento los dos fortalecieron su relación, aunque frente a todos negaban algún tipo de relación amorosa, ya el embarazado tenía 25 semanas más de la mitad de un embarazo normal, motivo de alegría para la pareja que fingía odiarse en público pero en privado se mostraban muy cariñosos.

-Shizu…- Se escuchaba entre gemidos a Izaya sintiendo como el rubio lo embestía deliciosamente, -chan…-terminaba de decir sintiendo como ese tipo de placer que le regalaba no lo había experimentado así con nadie, corrompiendo su cuerpo, su corazón.

-Nhn- Jadeaba el pelinegro cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, el movimiento frenético de caderas de ambos era placenteramente coordinada, otorgándoles esa sensación plena de satisfacción en todos los sentidos posibles, jadeantes y con el respirar alterado no dejaban de sentirse sino que se aferraban más entre sí con sus cuerpos que cálidos y sudorosos se unían en esa fría noche.

-Más…-Gritaba Izaya en medio de su delirio de placer, pues estaba a punto de llegar al clímax el otro con tosquedad abría más sus delgadas piernas para darle más de ese placer que tanto le pedía, en medio de un beso, un gruñido de Shizuo llegaban juntos a ese ansiado orgasmo, cuando de repente Izaya abrió los ojos y todo había sido un sueño, aunque no era un sueño en si, pues así había sido esa noche de entrega primera, avergonzado y excitado se levantaba del sueño, mirando a su alrededor vio a su lado al rubio que estaba profundamente dormido. Pero su propia virilidad no estaba dormida pues a causa de esa rememoración estaba erecta, así que debía solucionarlo antes de que el otro despertara, ya podía imaginarse sus burlas, así que colando sus manos al pantalón holgado y ropa interior que vestía, comenzó a masturbarse, jadeando muy bajo se satisfacía.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Fue la pregunta de Shizuo que lo miraba fijamente de repente, asustándolo y el otro disimulando pretendía que no estaba masturbándose.

-Nada-Murmuraba nervioso el embarazado y pretendía dormir pero se notaba su bochorno.

-¿Te estabas masturbando?- preguntó el rubio con curiosidad el otro avergonzado negaba con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Déjamelo a mí…- Dijo Shizuo con erotismo rozando su intimidad, el pelinegro jadeó con fuerza y ambos se besaron apasionadamente, tenían prohibido llegar a intimar pero aquello no sería dañino, así que la mano del rubio comenzaba su rápido movimiento, en medio de besos y caricias satisfacía al embarazado que sonrojado se aferraba a él, con pequeñas travesuras nocturnas de ese tipo pasaron otras semanas y el embarazo estaba a unos días de acabar pues la fecha estaba ya determinada, la pareja con ayuda de las mujeres cercanas a ellos ayudaron a decorar el espacio donde estaría el bebé, pues ninguno tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, una noche de sábado la pareja salió a una cafetería cercana a tomar un café, pues ya Izaya necesitaba otro ambiente después de semanas y meses de encierro obligado, cuando terminaron su pequeño paseo, Shizuo con cuidado lo cargaba hasta el departamento.

-¡Qué bueno que Shinra me dio permiso de salir!- Exclamaba emocionado el embarazado en brazos de su fuerte amante cuando llegaban a la puerta del departamento.

-Sí, oficialmente fue nuestra primera cita-Murmuró cariñoso el rubio mirándolo fijamente, se notaba como los dos estaban enamorados.

-No comiences con esas cosas- Con fingida molestia decía Izaya manoteando el rostro del otro.

-Debo pesar una tonelada- Dijo burlón el embarazado ya que el otro no podía abrir la puerta con facilidad ya que lo cargaba en los brazos y por nada lo soltaría.

-No exageres- Le respondió el rubio, cuando lentamente la puerta se abría, Izaya por sorpresa besaba al otro y este no dudo en corresponderle, estaban tan distraídos en su deleitoso beso que no prestaron atención que tenían un público presente dentro del departamento que los miraba sorprendidos por ese apasionado beso que se regalaban, cuando sintieron sus miradas separaron sus labios de inmediato y avergonzados no acertaban que decir.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Gritó Izaya cuando salía del asombro mirando a sus amigos y cercanos allí en su departamento.

-Pues celebrando que pronto serán padres- Le respondía Namie al pelinegro que la miraba con odio. -Y su unión…-Completaba su frase al ver como ellos solos ya habían confirmado lo que todos sospechaban hace ya meses, que ellos tenían una relación amorosa.

-Tanto que lo negaban- Dijo su hermana con una sonrisa traviesa mientras el avergonzado Shizuo lo sentaba en un sofá a su amante.

-No es lo que creen, yo no me enamoraría de un monstruo irracional como el- Se trataba de justificar con enojo el pelinegro señalando a su amante, quien sabía que eso era mentira.

-Ni yo de una pulga fastidiosa- Refutó el rubio con igual coraje mirando mal al embarazado que le torcía la mirada.

-Si se les nota el odio…- Murmuró su amigo que también los conocía de tiempo atrás.

-No hay nada mejor que un niño nazca dentro de un hogar amoroso- Decía Celty ante ellos para tranquilizarlos.

-Eso me da una idea… ya regreso- Fueron las palabras de una emocionada Ericka que halando a su compañero salían del departamento, todos miraron extrañados esa escena, pero ya todos más animados comenzaron a entregarle pequeños presentes a los padres para su bebé

-Aquí están…- Se escuchó a Ericka cuando con fuerza entraba al departamento con una pequeña caja en sus manos.

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos?- Cuestionó con mala cara Izaya mirando la cajita, al abrirla se dio cuenta de unos anillos sencillos dentro de ella.

-Tú se lo pones en su dedo, y tú también…- Fue la respuesta de la mujer que emocionada le entregaba un anillo a la pareja.

-Es solo algo simbólico- Alegaba ella y todos con expectativas miraban la escena, y algo atemorizados porque Shizuo estaba extrañamente callado y quieto.

-¿Nos están casando?- Masculló entre dientes el embarazado sentado en el sofá, pero vio como el rubio tomaba uno de los anillos, todos emocionados comenzaron a sonreír con dulzura pues era un acto muy tierno. Ya Izaya para seguirles la corriente a todos tomó un anillo también.

-Mírense a los ojos, y piensen en silencio lo que sienten el uno por el otro.- Dijo la mujer con la mirada que le brillaba, la pareja sentada en el sofá avergonzados y resignados lo hacían.

-Eso es ridículo- Murmuraban los dos con fingida molestia pero en realidad era algo que si querían hacer, así que sin decir palabras se miraron fijamente como hablando por sus ojos, colocaban los anillos en el dedo del otro respectivamente.

-Siempre soñé con hacer esto- Murmuraba la mujer con emoción al ver la tierna escena porque aunque lo negaran, todos notaban cuanto se querían.

-Que el odio que los ha unido y el amor que surgió luego los mantenga unidos por siempre.- Dijo Shinra ya para terminar la simbólica ceremonia, todos aplaudieron emocionados.

-Pueden besarse los novios- Habló Namie con una enorme sonrisa y todos se prestaban a sacar sus celulares para tomar la foto, no podían perderse ese momento.

-Los odio a todos… y más a ti Shizu-chan- Murmuraba Izaya con molestia al ver como todos esperaban el beso de los dos.

-Y yo te odio más mi Izaya-kun- Dijo Shizuo con ternura acercándose lo besaba de forma muy discreta y dulce, sellando así ese compromiso que habían tomado.

-Awwwww- Se escuchaba a todos suspirar pero también tomaban las fotos que más podían, después de eso celebraron, fue un momento muy especial para ambos sobre todo para el embarazado pues nunca antes se había sentido tan querido, eso removía su interior. Unos días pasaron y el momento del parto había llegado, Shinra un poco nervioso ya tenía todo preparado para la cesárea, pues era su primera operación de este tipo, en unos minutos Izaya dormiría para la intervención.

-Estaré bien… no pongas esa cara de perrito regañado- Le susurraba Izaya a Shizuo, que estaba muy asustado y nervioso, había cierto grado de riesgo y ese era el mayor miedo de ambos.

-Aquí estaré con el bebé cuando despiertes- Le hablaba el rubio tratando de no mostrar su miedo pues no quería asustar al embarazado que con una sonrisa le daba ánimos, así que sus labios se unieron en un pequeño beso y sus manos se entrelazaban colocándolas esperanzadas en el pequeño que estaba por nacer.

-Bien tortolitos… después tendrán tiempo para su romance.- Advertía animado Shinra pues no tenía más opción que mostrarse seguro, y lleno de esperanza que todo saldría bien.

-Te… amo…- Fueron las palabras sinceras al oído, de Shizuo a su amante quien sonrojado por primera vez le escuchaba decir, eso le animó mucho y le sonrió.

-Yo a ti…- Murmuró avergonzado mientras soltaban sus manos, ya era llevado a la sala de operaciones, todos lo más cercanos a la pareja estaban en el pasillo esperando el resultado, y para dar su apoyo a Shizuo que nervioso no dejaba de caminar de un lado para el otro, cuando el silencio fue interrumpido minutos después por el llanto de un recién nacido, todos emocionados se alegraban al escuchar ese llanto, una nueva vida que venía al mundo a llenarlos de alegría, el rubio sollozaba de la emoción y ahora sabía que no había otro lugar donde quisiera estar sino era con Izaya y su pequeño hijo.

Algunos años pasaron y se veía por la calle a Shizuo que caminaba con un pequeño de cabello negro y mirada traviesa que estaba sentado en sus hombros a manera de caballito, tarareando una cancioncita con una radiante sonrisa. Cuando alguien tropezó con ellos sin querer, el rubio aceptó su disculpa y lo dejó ir porque fue un leve tropiezo.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?- Eran las palabras del pequeño de unos cinco años mirando mal a quien había tropezado con ellos alejarse de prisa.

-Hijo… fue sin querer, no te pongas de malhumor…- Decía Shizuo con resignación pues su hijo en ocasiones perdía la paciencia muy rápido.

-Tiene que ser igual a ti – Se escuchaba la voz resignada de Izaya que se acercaba a ellos.

-Es tu primer día de escuela… tranquilo, así no tendrás amigos- Le advertía el rubio a su hijo este solo hacia un leve puchero.

-Los tengo a ustedes… no quiero amigos- Dijo seriamente el pequeño abrazándose a la cabeza de su padre y acariciando la cabeza de Izaya también.

-Eres tan dulce, pero necesitas amigos- Le decía tiernamente con una sonrisa el pelinegro, así continuaron hablando por el camino, ya no era extraño el ver a la pequeña familia andar por las calles tan alegres, era algo común en la ciudad, ver a Izaya caminando del brazo de Shizuo y el pequeño en sus hombros.

-Bueno ya llegamos…- Advirtió el rubio bajando al pequeño de sus hombros frente a la escuela, el pequeño tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y se prestaba a entrar.

-Hiro-chan… pórtate bien…- Se despedía Izaya abrazándolo fuerte y lo mismo hacia Shizuo.

-No compres muchos dulces…- Le decía el pelinegro a su hijo dándole unas monedas.

-¿Solo esto…?- Cuestionó con molestia el pequeño se notaba su ceño fruncido.

-si te doy más dinero vas a comprar más dulces- Le advertía serio Izaya negándose a darle más dinero, el pequeño le sonrió desafiante.

-Papi…- Le llamaba el pequeño a Izaya para que se agachara porque algo iba a decirle al oído, el rubio miraba la escena y se daba cuenta de lo parecido que eran los dos.

-dame más dinero o le digo a papá tu secretito- Amenazaba el pequeño en un susurro al oído de su padre que malhumorado miraba de reojo a Shizuo.

-¿No serias capaz?- Advirtió igual de amenazante el pelinegro

-No me desafíes- Dijo su hijo con la mirada fija y desafiante en él, sin más opción buscaba en sus bolsillos más monedas que darle.

-Bien…- Le daba de malas ganas las monedas en su mano,el pequeño sonrió y se lo agradeció, despidiéndose con un beso a sus padres, muy alegre empezaría la escuela. La pareja al verlo que se alejaba comenzaron a hablar.

-Ese niño se parece a ti de manipulador ¿Con qué te tiene en sus manos?- Le dijo Shizuo al malhumorado Izaya.

-Nada…- Le respondió con el ceño fruncido, y ciertamente era algo que había heredado de él, ese niño era la combinación perfecta y peligrosa de ambos, no se imaginaba en los problemas que los metería cuando ya creciera.

-Los niños crecen tan rápido…- Dijo nostálgico el rubio pues esos años habían pasado tan rápido todavía recordaba cuando nació, cambiarle los pañales, darle el biberón, sus primeras palabras, sus pasitos y ahora ya estaba en la escuela, el otro al escucharlo también le dio nostalgia, tomando la mano de Shizuo se alejaban de allí.

-Izaya-kun… Vamos a casa… aprovechemos que estamos solos- Decía más animado y de forma seductora el rubio unas calles más adelante, el otro sonrió y detuvo su andar.

-Shizu-chan…- Le llamaba tiernamente el pelinegro con una sonrisa, una extraña actitud que sorprendió al rubio.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó confuso Shizuo cuando el otro se le acercó al oído y le susurró algo, palabras que hicieron sonrojar a ambos, solo se veía como los dos emocionados se abrazaron no importando que la gente los viera, pues estaban muy felices con la noticia de ser padres de nuevo, así una pareja nada usual se mostraba cariñosa ante una buena nueva en medio de una ciudad donde algo como esto puede pasar imperceptible, pero cada persona tiene una historia que contar, así como Shizuo e Izaya quienes rebasaron ese odio profeso y lo transformaron en el hermoso sentimiento de amor, fuerte lazo que sería muy difícil de quebrar y los mantendría unidos por la eternidad.

_Hoy te prometo amor eterno _

_Ser para siempre tuyo en el bien y en el mal _

_Y hoy te demuestro cuánto te quiero _

_Amándote hasta mi final _

-Muchas gracias a los que leyeron este corto fic, espero haya sido de su agrado y haya llenado sus expectativas, fue un reto cumplido haber escrito esta historia, pensé que a nadie iba a gustar por ser mi primero de esta parejita... me alegra que haya sido bien aceptada, muchas gracias por su apoyo que me permitieron seguir escribiendo de ellos... espero pronto se me ocurra otra nueva historia o quizás seguir este fic todo lo dirá el destino... jeje besos :* y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
